dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ckohrs0221
Ckohrs0221's Talk Page Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message! Don't forget to use heading two, and please sign with 4 "~" so I know who to get back to! Thanks! Archives *Archive 1-- December 2013-September 2014 Talk Page Start RP I feel like Jaina Nordskov would be a good 'big sister' for Faith Bagman. I'll see about jumping into one of your RPs, assuming you don't mind. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:30, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Well wishes... Got buried recently by a mountain of school work and a stupid flu. Aside from these, everything is fine. And thank you. Miss you too :D 13:39, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Aww Thank you hon! I just have problems with it because it's a PG-13 wiki, if it was EESM, I'd probably be arguing differenlty tbh...IDK I just have emotions. . Finals Do you have it somewhere that I can link to it, or will you be posting it in the classroom? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:09, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Invite If Renee needs some decent friend who aren't crazy or work with her, La Lune Bleue with Mary and Phoebe might be a good choice. :P (thought of course who knows what will happen to them later). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:43, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :Luckily for you, neither Mary or Phoebe are really girly-girls. I think it'll be an interesting friendship with the three of them, as they're all so different. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:48, October 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: Quidditch Thank you so much for being such a tremendous help! I really appreciate it. :) LittleRedCrazyHood 21:23, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Combine RPs? Carmen could just come in when Jaina's there...but I'm fine either way. Your call. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:37, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :No edit conflicts. I'll just sit and observe for now. :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:41, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Stalking I was on, and decided to stalk :P I came across The Owlery and saw that Faith just finished Animal Farm. I AM READING THAT BOOK FOR MY ENGLISH CLASS. :P Anyways, thought that was interesting. It's a pretty good book so far. Hope to see you around. Re: Quidditch GMing Eva Mc ~ Slytherin Quidditch Beater & Captain, Auror, The Girl With No Mistakes, The Lorell Corsair, The Golden Lady, Editor for the Daily Prophet, The Little Troublemaker Invite! http://ask.fm/MelMione/answer/120248290935 Livia Anna Shireen Tyrell, Lady of Highgarden, Princess of Arenbell, Empress of Valyria 04:33, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello? Are you around? Is anyone else? It won't let me on chat. Do we have a backup somewhere? What's happening? :/ :D Emma tigerlily 15:30, October 15, 2014 (UTC) When you get the chance- I'd like to talk to you on chat. :) Echostar 18:10, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hello Ck Chat here isn't working for me. Video Hi! I don't know what is happening with chat, every time I come back in it ends up going weird again. I've tried typing out the same thing to you about 6 times now and I'm sick of having to retype it :D I just wanted to say that I loved the video, it looks really cool. I wish I could go and see the play :D But I hope you have loads of fun doing it, good luck xx Emma tigerlily 16:46, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Renee Department of Magical Law Enforcement/Auror Office/Renee Delacroix's Office. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:09, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Maurice's Birthday January 18th is my birthday, and the twins were my first babies so I gave them my birthday :3 Family Request Hey CK, so I love your little Bagman family, and wondered if anyone was RPing the youngest sister Melinda Bagman? If not, could I claim and create her now? As it's summer I could RP her with the rest of them doing things over the summer, and when she gets to Hogwarts age already have some personality and interactions with the rest of them. If so, let me know, and anything specific I should know about her (planned House, attitude, ect). I've been meaing to catch you on chat for over a week now and just can't seem to manage it. Anyway, let me know. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:27, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, I owled Livia. As for the character, I like what you have about her and Charity being close, and how she hates rulebreakers. ...but I think to make her a little different from Charity and make her relationship with Faith more interesting, consider having her sorted into Slytherin. She's a youngest child, so she probably can be tricky or aly to get what she wants. Also, he wanting to be like Charity and respecting the rules would make her an interesting and different Slytherin than most, and it would make Faith take another look at her. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:23, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Intervention Since the disappearance of Jade's daughter Valerie almost a year ago, she has fallen into self-destructive habits. Lately, Liss has also started saying some Jade-destructive things. This worries me. So, I propose an: Would you have any interest in having Charity Bagman take part in this intervention, just to support Theo or something? -R.A.B. 23:33, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Older pictures Hi :) So, Faith's model Haley Ramm plays a character called Brenna Carver in a show called Chasing Life, and there's some good pictures to use for when Faith is older :) Just letting you know. But the truth is, my dear, you are not Alice... and this is not Wonderland. 15:34, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Ceremony Is there still a 'first year ceremony'? If so, how does that work? Echostar 18:27, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain I'm updating all the House pages, but couldn't find who had been made Quidditch Captain for Ravenclaw. When you pick, could you also update the Talk:Ravenclaw Tower/Students page with that person's link? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:03, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :Got it. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:25, November 3, 2014 (UTC)